You're Gunna Be The One That Saves Me
by Kabelski101
Summary: When Hermione is raped, she develops a relationship with the man she hated for years, and they experience many ups and many more downs. Rated M for rape, sexual content, and student-teacher relationships
1. Chapter 1

**-----I own nothing but the plot**

Summery: Hermione has developed a crush who, to her, would never see her in that light. But when Hermione is raped, who is the one that saves her? Rated M for rape, sexual content, and student-teacher relationships

Maybe it was his inablilty to give good grades. Maybe it was the fact that he was the only teacher to not giver her an O on almost every assignment. Or maybe it was the fact that she was scared of him...in a good way. Whatever the reason was, Hermione granger was in love. Sure she had loathed him for years, but who hasn't heard of a little sexual-tension or a professional-relationship?

"I expect this essay to be completed by the end of the period." The professor said flatly, his back to the class, writing notes on the board.

Hermione snapped back to reality, realizing she had been day-dreaming for more than half of the class period. Luckily she had worked on her essay before he had told them to start. She finished up her last few sentences and slowly rose out of her chair. She walked slowly, approaching his desk at the same time he turned away from the board. Their eyes met.

"This is for you." She made a show of rolling up the parchment and handed it to him.

"Thank you. Now take your seat until the end of the period." He responded flatly.

She sighed and walked back to her desk quickly. Another heartbreak. What did she expect? He was a teacher and she was a student. She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as she gathered her things. It was easier to ignore it these days, as she was used to it. Every day in class she would try to make some type of subtle move, only leading to another public display of his ignorance.

The bell rang. "Miss Granger, wait. I need to discuss something with you." Serverus Snape called from the front desk.

_"YES!" _Her mind yelled. She turned and walked slowly up to his desk, making a show of moving her hips back and forth steadily with each exaggerated movement. He didn't notice.

"Miss Granger I have noticed a trail of thought making its way through your mind during my class that has nothing to do with potions." He plainly stated.

She leaned forward, exposing slight cleavage through the top of her sweater. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"You have not been paying attention in my class! Normally I would not care for such an ordeal, but seeing as Albus has made all of us professors make some effort to 'reach out' to our students, I decided this would see fit." He nearly spat.

She leaned back. "Look professor, I just have a lot on my mind thats all." She sighed. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. She turned and walked out the dungeon door without looking back.

_What _is_ it about that girl? Why does she make me feel so...sigh...I can't even explain it._

The next day, Hermione sat up in her bed. For weeks she had tried to make him see her in a different light, but nothing had worked. Nothing. She sighed and got herself out of bed. She dressed and walked down to breakfast. She sat down next to Ginny, but her eyes wandered up to the head table. She watched him pour his juice, cut his pancakes, and drown them in syrup. Why did she feel this way around him, why? He certainly didn't feel that way.

A sharp pinch on her right butt cheek brought her back to earth.

"RON! I have told you for the last time, stop it!" Her voice lowered so only he could hear. "I will not sleep with you no matter how many times you need to ask."

"Dont worry Hermione, it will happen. You want me, just admit it." He replied.

She spat in disgust before excusing her from the table.

_Her hips moving so slowly...is she taunting me?_

2a.m found Hermione out for a stroll. She had been working on her Charms essay for hours and couldn't get her stress off her mind. She decided maybe a walk would calm her nerves. She had been wandering various corridors for hours, trying to gain control of the stress that had overcome her. Silently tears streamed down her cheeks. She had no idea where they had come from, as she wasn't crying. But she let them spill. It almost felt like a miniature release, and she could use all the help she could get.

She was on the second floor, walking past a large framed mountain scenery, admireing it, when a rough hand spun her and pushed her up against the tapestry. She gasped for air as an arm pinned her by the throat.

"RON!" She gasped. "Ron let go of me please!"

Ron had an evil look in his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was drunk or just dealing with his temper. Either way, she was scared. He stared at her, looking at her face, refusing to meet her eyes. He started ripping her robes off, and finally a slight cry escaped her lips.

"See Hermione, you want this. Don't lie to me now." He hissed. She continued to struggle with no results. He was much stronger than her, and both of them knew it.

"Ron please!" She cried. "Ron please stop!"

"Don't stop? Alright" He twisted her words. Finally she screamed. His eyes widened and he cupped her mouth with his hand.

"Now you will stop struggling or this will hurt." He hissed in her ear. She realized just how close his body was to entering hers. More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"LET HER GO!" A voice called from down the corridor. Her hair was covering her face so she couldn't turn to see where the voice had come from. She tried to turn her head. Suddenly a huge pain erupted in her lower body. She yelped from the sharp stretching and continued to cry. She knew what was happening.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled. Hermione heard a wand hit the ground. She then heard pounding footsteps coming down the corridor, running.

_"Please save me" her mind whispered._

All Hermione saw was a flurry of black robes. Ron's arm moved and she collapsed on the ground. She looked up in time to see Snape wrap his arm around Ron's neck and drag him to the ground. Snape grabbed his wand and paralized Ron. He stood, breathing heavily, and turned to look at Hermione.

Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Whether it was because she was scared, the pain, or the shock of the situation, she didn't know. Snape walked over to her and lowered himself. He stuck his face close to hers, examining it.

She didn't know why she did it, or how her mind had been able to comprehend or tell her body to, but she grabbed the sideds of his face with her hands and planted her lips on his. The tears stopped falling when they met. She felt him pull away from the kiss, but his face was still close to hers. He looked into her eyes. Suddenly he saw all of the pain. Here was what he thought of as an overacheiver. A butt-kisser. But looking into her eyes he saw much more than that.

Finally he leaned back in softly. Their lips met and Hermione melted. The tears started falling again and she collapsed into his arms. They sat there for almost an hour, Hermione crying into him, feeling shelter in his arms. She felt protected, like all of her stress couldn't get in the barrier his arms made. He rocked back and forth, and kissed her forehead. He didn't know how it had happened, but all of the feelings he had for her finally showed.

_Maybe it will happen for us, maybe I will finally have her...maybe._

**READ AND REVIEW**

Updates happen when reviews are given


	2. Comfort

**-----I own nothing but the plot**

**It might be a little dry right now but I promise it will get good. I have some good ideas in mind, but stories take time. You can't just rush into the good stuff, you have to have some backing. I do promise it will get better though **

Six weeks later Hermione sat in her boyfriends dorm. Ron had been suspended and was facing expulsion. After her incident in the hall with Ron and Snape, she had found comfort in someone. He was there for her, even though she hadn't realized it before. Now she was sitting in his dorm room, waiting for him to return. She shuffed through a few papers laying on his bedside table, trying to find something to read. She had decided to give a few books on the shelves a chance, but most of them were filled with dark magic, so she had given up. She sighed and sat down on his bed.

She found nothing to engage her, so she walked out of the dorm. She entered his office and sat at his desk. He was taking too long. Finally she heard the slamming of the dungeon door. She sat up and straightened her blouse. She had left her robes and sweater back at her dorm. Finally the door opened and he stepped inside. He looked angry but as soon as he saw her at his desk his face broke into a smile. He chuckled and walked to the head of the classroom.

"Yes Professor?" He jokingly asked.

"I'm afraid you failed all of your assignments Mr. Snape." She laughed.

He walked around the desk. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her so she was sitting on the desk next to his chair, in which he sat. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a stack of papers and began grading them. Hermione sighed.

"Are you serious?" She asked. He looked up with a confused look on his face.

"Come on." She took the stack of papers and moved them to the corner of his desk. She then slid over so she was in front of him. "I waited here for _you_. Not to sit here and watch you grade papers."

He stood and put his hands on her hips. She placed her arms around his shoulders.

"Hermione I have told you no. You're not ready." He looked into her eyes.

"How do you know that though?" She whined.

"I just do. Trust me." He patted her on the hip and turned to his bookshelf.

She lowered herself off the desk and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned. She leaned into him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. They kissed for a few minutes before a knock on the door interrupted.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. Hermione shut herself in his bedroom once again to wait until the visitor was gone.

Snape flung open the door. It was McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked flatly.

"Severus, I am sorry for the late nightcall but I have been looking for my Head Girl for almost an hour now and I was hoping you would assist me in my search. Perhaps you know where she could be?" She asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Actually Professor, I am in the middle of grading essays right now for my advanced potions class. I apologize but I do not have the time." He quickly shut the door.

He walked over to his room and openened the door. Hermione was laid out on his bed in nothing but a white cotton tank top and black boy-short underwear.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

He pondered the idea. She had of course stayed the night before, but not when McGonagall had been searching for her.

"McGonagall was at the door. She is looking for you." He stated.

She sat up sharply. "Oh well." She sighed. "She can deal." She laid back down. She pulled the covers up to her hips. "Please Severus, I don't want to walk all the way back up to my dorm. Its all the way on the seventh floor. That's eight floors above us. I'm too tired."

He sighed. "Alright, I suppose." He pulled off his robe. He walked to the bathroom and undressed. He slid into bed next to her. Once he had laid down she snuggled into his chest. He put his arms around her and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up lying half-way off the bed. She stretched and accidently slid off the bed. She stood up and rubbed her head. Snape was rolled into a ball under all of the covers. Hermione put her blouse, skirt, socks, and shoes on and opened the chamber door.

"Shit!" She gasped and shut the door. Luckily none of them had seen her. She raced over to the bed.

"Severus! Severus wake up!" She shook him back and forth. He stretched. "Yes?"

"Severus you have a class! A bunch of first years are out there setting up for class." She whisper-shouted.

He jumped out of bed and raced to put his clothes on. "You need to leave."

"Hell no. What would a bunch of little first years think if the Head Girl walked out of their teachers bed chamber without her uniform on? That would not be a good example." She helped lace up his vest. He put his shoes on and walked out the door.

Hermione slipped back into bed and drifted back into sleep.

---------------------------------

**READ AND REVIEW**

Updates happen when reviews are given


	3. Baby

"You know we can't keep doing this." H mumbled softly.

"Do what?"

"Be together." His voice was monotone, showing no emotion.

Hermione froze. She lifted herself from the table and took three steps toward the bookshelf on the wall. She turned back to the table, which held the full three course meal she had cooked for him.

"You're kidding right?" Her voice cracked slightly in the middle of her question, but she acted as if it had never happened.

He sighed but didn't look at her. "It's not right. It's not normal. We will get caught, and this is not what you deserve."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes filled up with tears, but she started to talk louder to cover up the sadness. "I am 17, I am fully legal to do be with someone older than me. And what do you mean this isn't 'what I deserve'??"

He still refused to look at her. "I just mean that you have so much potential to do whatever you could possible dream of, and I can't hold you back. You will be hated if you're discovered with me, because our relationship is immoral. I can't have you be less than what you are at my expense."

"What expense?? Do you not want to be with me?"

"I just mean that I can't let you not have the same accomplishments you would've had if you weren't with me."

"I can damn well do whatever I want. I can be whoever I want. And I can be with whoever I want. I can have whatever I want, and I want you." Hermione walked over to him and lifted his chin.

"Look me in the eyes right now and tell me you don't want to be with me. Then and only then will I let you be. I will walk out of this dungeon and never walk back in. I will leave you to be with whoever you think isn't 'immoral', and I won't say a damn thing about it. Just look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to be with me."

He looked deep into her brown eyes. They shone back at him with tears. He didn't want to tell her that he didn't want to be with her. He did, badly. That's why he wanted to send her away, he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her so badly he could easily do something stupid, and he wanted to turn her away before that happened.

He remembered the first day he saw her. She was a little runt. Her hair looked as if it had never been brushed, and all she was concerned about was kissing major amounts of butt. Snape didn't play that game, so he automatically didn't like her. He gave her a hard time everyday for six years, hoping she would just stop taking his classes.

Then he thought to the first day of her seventh year. She walked in the classroom with her head held so high if it had rained she would have drowned. Not that rain would have been a bad thing in his opinion, as her top was nothing but a too-small white blouse. But the thing Snape noticed the most was her attitude. She didn't give a damn whether or not he liked her, all she wanted was respect, and so he gave it to her.

The day she stayed late he knew something was up. The moment she kissed him he knew his life had been changed forever, and now she stood before him begging him not to leave.

Instead he grabbed both sides of her face, scaring her at first, but as soon as he planted his lips on her soft, warm ones she relaxed completely, almost falling to the floor. He caught her and held her. Her straight hair now flowed softly over his fingertips as he stroked it. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I could never leave you baby."


	4. Run

In that moment Hermione realized her life was perfect. Well, as perfect as it could be. She had someone that loved her, her grades were good, and she didn't have anything to really worry about. Sure, she only got to see Severus at night, after dinner, in his study. When they saw each other during the day she would smile at him, or if they were passing each other in the hallway they would brush closely, and Hermione would lightly touch his hand. He, however, showed no signs of recognizing her in a way that would suggest anything other than how everyone thought he felt about her.

This slightly frustrated Hermione. She knew he didn't want people to know about them. She was of age, and neither of them would get in any trouble if people found out they were together, but their relationship would still be considered 'wrong'. She would appreciate some kind of recognition from him. Leading up to the annual winter ball, Hermione's annoyance started growing.

"So are you going to the ball on Saturday?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I am required to chaperone." He answered professionally.

Hermione paced the room, looking at the books that lined his book shelf while he graded papers. She had been in his study for an hour and he still talked to her as if she were any other student.

"I think I'm going to go," Hermione sighed and then added in the detail she was afraid of, "with a date."

He finally looked up from his stack of papers at her. She held her breath.

"And who will be your date?" He questioned, not showing any signs of emotion.

"Um, I've been asked by a few people. But I think I'm going to go with one of my really good friends." Hermione tried hard not to tell him who she had agreed to.

"And who is that?" He finally showed some kind of interest.

"Um…Harry. He asked me a few days ago, and he's a good friend of mine so it'll be fun." She tried desperately to cover up the details.

Severus said nothing. She saw his eyes grow darker. His nostrils flared, and when he finally spoke she noticed how hard he was trying not to yell.

"Why in the world would you agree to go to the ball with him? Or with ANYONE, when you know perfectly well we're together."

Hermione finally let go of the annoyance she had held onto.

"Yes, we're together. SO together in fact that you show no sign of recognition towards me whatsoever. You don't look at me during the day, you don't talk to me in any special way, and even when we're here alone you sit and grade papers and we barely talk!"

He stood up. "You know very well people can't know about us!"

"AND WHY NOT!? I'm of age I can date whoever I want! I know you don't want people to know, but SOMETHING to show me you care would be helpful! You don't send me flowers on rainy days, or leave little notes for me to find to let me know you're thinking about me! You don't even know that my favorite color is purple! How am I supposed to know that you care about me if you don't show me?" Tears streamed down her face as she spilled everything she had.

She saw his sadness hit him as he heard everything she said. Before he could say anything, however, she turned and ran out of his study, leaving him standing there, not even caring to shut the door behind her. All she could do was run. Run to the common room, to her friends, to her bed. Run away from everything. Run from the man she loved, thinking he didn't feel the same way, not knowing a small part of him broke when she walked out that door.


	5. I'm ready

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Her dress was beautiful, and she knew it. It was a halter, with a slightly low v-neck. The bottom was angled and flowed from slightly below her right hip to her left knee. It was a medium purple, and from the waist faded into a lilac. It had dark purple jewels outlining the neckline.

Her hair was curled, not her natural frizz, but in ringlets. It flowed around her shoulders and she had a headband lined with dark purple jewels separating her side-swept bangs and the rest of her hair. Her new silver heels made her calves look amazing. She sighed, knowing that no matter how good she looked, no one would be there to appreciate it.

She grabbed her silver clutch and walked down the common room, where Harry was waiting. He held out his arm and she took it. They walked down to the main staircase, where everyone was walking down couple by couple. When they stepped up for their turn Hermione held her breath. She lightly scanned the crowd. Severus was standing by the main doors, on the outskirts of the crowd waiting to go into the Great Hall. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked down the stairs in what felt like slow motion. She refused to meet his eyes, fearing what her heart would tell her if she did.

Finally they reached the floor, and after a few minutes the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the crowd flooded in. Cheery music filled the room and couples took to the dance floor immediately, while others sat and ordered food. Hermione and Harry sat at a table with Luna, Neville, and Ginny. They talked for a while and ate, and Hermione completely forgot about Severus. She didn't know where he was and for that moment she didn't care.

Finally they got up and danced. The floor was alive with color and pulsing light, adding to the mood of the atmosphere. They danced and danced, ignoring the fact that they had homework, or that they had exams approaching. All everyone cared about was the beat of the music taking over them.

After about and hour Hermione was exhausted. She slowly backed to the edge of the crowd, and then walked out of the hall to take a break. She walked through the Entrance Hall and out the main doors outside. It was cold, but she didn't care. She was sweating slightly, and the fresh air felt wonderful. She looked around. The bushes were glittery, and the fountain was frozen over, but the water still flowed over the top and immediately froze when it hit the bottom.

"You look beautiful tonight." She heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned. Severus was standing on the steps of the castle. He slowly walked towards her. The music from the Great Hall seeped through the walls of the castle. It was a slow, light song. He held out his hand, silently asking her to dance. She was hesitant but agreed. She didn't know why, but her body told her.

She took his hand. It held good in his. She placed her other arm lightly on his shoulder, while he put his hand on the small of her back. The swayed to the music and she fallowed his lead. They got closer with every step, until Hermione's head was rested on his shoulder. He held her firmly but gently, with confidence. She opened her eyes and saw the snow falling around them beautifully. They dipped and spun, and every feeling she had for him came back in that moment.

Finally the song ended, and he stepped away from her. He opened his robe, and form the inside pocket pulled out a single purple rose. He handed it to her, and she felt tears come to her eyes.

"I am sorry for never showing you that I care for you. I hope one day you can find a man that won't make the same foolish mistake I made." He sighed and turned, and walked back inside, leaving her standing there, a beautiful girl holding her favorite flower, and favorite color.

When she finally went back inside she searched for him in the Great Hall. She looked around frantically, trying to find him. She looked everywhere. He wasn't at the staff table, he wasn't on the edge of the room, and she didn't even bother looking in the group of dancing and gyrating kids. Tears came to her eyes when she realized he wasn't there. She went back into the Entrance hall, and once again couldn't see him. She walked to the entrance of the dungeons and walked down the long staircases. The sound of her heels on the floor gave away the fact that she was coming, but she didn't know whether or not she wanted him to know she was coming.

Finally, after traveling through the long hallways and smaller stairs, she stood in front of the door to his study. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." A tired voice answered.

She opened the door slowly. He was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. When he looked up and saw her he stood up quickly.

"Hermione-" He started, but she interrupted him.

"Severus, I'm ready."


	6. Finally

**Authors Note****: ****Soo here's a new chapter. But I do have something to say. I get a bunch of notifications from this story of people adding it to their favorites or their alerts, but only like 3 of those notifications are from reviews. I don't like writing stories unless I get reviews, because it makes me feel like you guys don't appreciate my writing. So if you're going to add it to your alerts or your favorites or something please just leave a review, even if its like a few words like 'that was good' or 'that sucked so bad'. I just want feedback.**

**But thank you to everyone that DID review, this chapter is for you guys!**

________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER

He didn't need anything else. He walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her waist with such force it lifted her off her feet momentarily. They kissed passionately, and Hermione dropped whatever she was holding and held onto him. She tried to quickly rid him of his robes but he stopped her.

She cried out, "No, this is going to happen, stop stopping it."

"I'm not stopping it, but if we're finally going to do this we're going to do it right." He put her down and grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. She laid down on the bed and he slowly took off his robes, vest, dress shirt, and pants, until he was in nothing but a black t-shirt and boxers. He climbed over her on the bed and they began kissing again. He reached up and began untying the halter strap on her dress, and when that was undone he moved to the end of the bed. She sat up in confusion, but giggled slightly when he undid the strap on each of her high heels and removed it delicately.

He then resumed his spot on top of her and unzipped the side of her dress and pulled it off of her. He sat back and looked at her, in only a bra and barely-there underwear. She unhooked her bra and slid out of her underwear and started kissing him again. She could feel his arousal on her leg, and finally he got into position.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He kissed her on her forehead and then she felt the same stretching she had felt the night Ron had raped her. Memories of that night flooded her mind as the pain flooded through her and tears started coming down her cheeks as she gasped for breath. Suddenly the pain ceased immediately. She opened her eyes. He was out of her, looking at her with grave concern.

"I knew it, I knew you weren't ready." He started to back off, but she refused to let that happen. She had waited too long for this. She grabbed the back of his neck and fiercely kissed him, and shoved herself onto him. It was painful at first, but the more she grinded, the better it started to feel. He could feel her loosening, and began to knead into her softly at first, but gaining roughness. Finally Hermione was gasping for breath, but not out of pain this time, out of pure, adulterated, mind blowing pleasure. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, making it clear she didn't want him to stop.

Finally she could feel herself reaching her peak, after a few more thrusts Hermione came, gasping for breath, Severus following after a few more thrusts. They collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"I love you." He finally whispered.


	7. Bitten

AUTHORS NOTE: I jump to the final battle here, just pretend Harry, Hermione, and Ron were at Hogwarts their 7th year while they were hunting down the Horcruxes. There's a lot of unexplained stuff and confusion in the next couple chapters, I'm just not going to really worry about 'fact' haha. And also this takes place like…in the middle of the school year. =]

The castle was in a panic. The Death Eaters were taking over. Dumbledore's Army had reorganized in the Room of Requirement. Harry was giving orders to the anxious and awaiting crowd about what they were going to do. He finally sent everyone out, and Hermione joined him in the middle of the room.

"Where are we starting?" She asked.

"I have to find the Diadem." He started walking quickly out of the room.

Hermione followed him out but Harry stopped when he realized she was going the opposite way down the hallway.

"Hermione! Where are you going?!" He yelled. A blast echoed above them, and chunks of the ceiling fell to the floor.

"I have to go check something. I'll find you when I'm done!" She ran off before he could respond.

Screams were echoing all around her. Every few minutes the walls of the castle would quake, and she could feel the building slowly being destroyed. She ran as fast as she could. She passed groups of people who had opted to stay and fight. She ran through hallways and up staircases before finally coming around the corner of the corridor of where she wanted to go. She heard yelling before the turned the corner, and barely had time to notice what was happening before Severus stepped away from McGonagall and fled out the window.

Hermione ran to McGonagall.

"What happened!?" She panted.

"The coward fled!" She screamed before taking off down the hallway.

Hermione followed, but before she could realize what was happening she felt a sharp pain in her side and collapsed to the ground. She could barely see, everything was shaking. She heard voices, but couldn't decipher them.

"Don't hurt her, we gotta take her back alive."

Hermione tried to stand but she was so out of it she didn't know where the floor was, and could feel herself being lifted.

When she reopened her eyes it took a few minutes for her to realize where she was. She was in a dark room, a closet-like area. Two men were on either side of her, holding her arms. She couldn't speak, her mouth had been covered with something. She could hear a discussion going on in the next room.

"Do you have any idea why the wand would not work for me?" A cold voice asked.

"You have performed some extraordinary magic with that wand." A more calm voice answered. Tears filled Hermione's eyes when she realized whose voice it was.

"Severus I have performed my usual magic with this wand. I believe it is because I am not the true holder of the Elder Wand."

"I don't know why you would think that. You took it from Dumbledore's tomb. It should belong to you."

"But I did not defeat Dumbledore. Someone else did. BRING HER IN!"

The men on either side of her forced her out the door and into the next room. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room. Death Eaters lined the walls, and he was talking to Severus. Hermione tried to make eye contact with him but he didn't look at her. He simply acted like he did not know she was there.

"We found this…girl, in the hallways. Trying to protect Hogwarts, obviously, but not the reason we brought her here. Now Severus are you sure you don't know who is the real holder of the Elder Wand?" Voldemort got very close to Severus' face. Severus continued to look calm.

"I believe it is yours." He answered respectfully.

"Do it." Voldemort refused to look away from Snape.

Hermione was suddenly engulfed in pain. The restraint on her mouth broke when she screamed out. Tears rolled down her face as the pain finally stopped. The two men lifted her back onto her feet.

"How about now?" Voldemort smirked.

Snape looked hesitant to answer. "I don't know." He finally muttered.

Voldemort finally turned and walked over to Hermione. He stared at her face.

"My, you are pretty aren't you?" He asked. He reached up and touched her face. She tried to jerk back, away from his cold hand, but the two men held her where she was. His hand swiped her cheek, down her shoulder, and swept the side of her torso. She tried to get away again. Severus took a step forward, but Voldemort turned and pointed his wand right at him, causing him to step back again.

"Do you have a problem with me touching her Severus?" He asked.

"She is a student, my lord." He looked at him.

Voldemort looked back at Hermione.

"Severus I believe you are the holder of the Elder Wand. You were the one who defeated Dumbledore in his final moments. Now in order to be the true holder of the Elder Wand I must defeat you." He whispered something and Nagini's cage disappeared.

He muttered something in parsletounge and Nagini slid up to Snape and coiled around him. Hermione started crying again. Severus finally looked at her. Voldemort watched Snape carefully, and was unable to see Hermione mouth "I love you" to Severus before Nagini bit into his neck.


	8. Kidnapped

She screamed and the two men dropped her. Blood went everywhere. Voldemort left the room and the Death Eaters followed. Hermione crawled over to where Snape laid on the floor, blood pouring from him. He looked at her. His voice was very raspy and weak but he finally said "I love you too."

Hermione reached for her wand and pulled it out. She traced over his wound and muttered something. The blood flow slowed, and finally stopped.

"How-" He started but she cut him off.

"I looked up remedy spells last year in case I needed them. It's a good thing I did." She laughed softly.

He didn't say anything. She ran her hand through his hair and leaned down and softly kissed him. He kissed back, and when she pulled away he tried to stand. He was able to get to his feet very weakly. She put his arm around her shoulders and led him down the stairs of the Shrieking Shack, through the passage, and out into the grounds of Hogwarts. It was silent. All of a sudden a huge roar erupted from the castle, and cheers could be heard echoing through the grounds.

They walked to the doors of the castle. The crowd got silent when they entered, and when they saw who it was they cheered again. Hermione led him through the crowd and to McGonagall, who was organizing people who were injured. She left Severus with her, and walked back to Harry.

"Where the bloody hell did you go?" He asked, and then laughed.

"They kidnapped me. I was in the Shrieking Shack. Voldemort was there, and-" Hermione started.

"We know, we know." Harry looked at her.

"How?" She asked

"I was there. I snuck up to the Shrieking Shack. I was under the trapdoor. I was there until Voldemort ordered Nagini on Snape. But I heard everything."

"Why doesn't anyone hate Snape?" She asked him.

"I told the crowd the story of Snape really being on our side and everything that happened between him and Dumbledore. He's a hero now!" Harry laughed.

When all of the excitement wore off everyone was exhausted. The Great Hall was transformed into a huge sleeping hall, with sleeping bags for everyone. While the younger people started to fall asleep Hermione went to the Hospital Wing. There was a lot of hustle and bustle, people visiting, walking around, and hurrying back and forth to each person. Hermione weaved her way through the crowd until she found Severus.

He smiled when he saw her. "Thank you."

Hermione said nothing. She just leaned down and kissed him. He didn't fight back, or pull away. He kissed her back with everything he possibly could, not caring that they were in a room full of people, or that McGonagall was a few feet away, watching the entire thing.

________________________________________________________________________

I know some of it doesn't make sense, like how could Harry know about Snape being good without Snape's memories but I'm not too worried about that haha. There's another chapter coming so keep reviewing if you want to find out what happens next! =]


	9. The Return

"So what, he saves your life and suddenly he's the love of your life?" McGonagall was trying very hard not to scream as she discussed what she had just seen with Hermione.

"I already told you he didn't save my life, I saved his!" Hermione argued back. McGonagall had pulled Hermione into her office after witnessing Hermione and Snape's reunion.

"Well either way, something big happens and suddenly you're meant to be? I don't think so Miss Granger. You cannot start dating your teacher." Hermione could tell she was angry but Hermione was not about to let her stop her from seeing Severus.

"I have been dating him for months now!" Hermione finally screamed, and then covered her mouth.

McGonagall just stared at her. She sighed and looked at Hermione.

"I am seventeen, you can't stop me from seeing him." Hermione said calmly.

McGonagall knew she was right. She simply walked over to the door and opened it, and Hermione stepped out without hesitation. She could hear McGonagall following her as she walked back to the Hospital Wing. When she went back in she headed towards Severus, but McGonagall called her back.

"Miss Granger. I realize I cannot stop you from seeing whomever you wish to see, and I apologize for getting so angry. But I will warn you Severus Snape is not a man anyone would expect to love someone. He does not care for anyone but himself, if he even cares for himself. You should be with someone who knows what they have when they have you, and that treats you like a princess. However, you are a smart girl, and you can usually tell what is best for you." McGonagall nodded and walked back out of the room.

Hermione walked over to Severus.

"So she knows?" He asked.

"Yeah, she knows." Hermione sighed.

"And?"

"She said that she knows she can't stop me from seeing whoever I want to see, but that she didn't expect you to love anyone or treat me the way I 'should' be treated. But she said I was a smart girl and I know what's best for me." Hermione was about to continue but the doors to the Hospital wing burst open. There, standing in the doorway was the one person Hermione did not want to see.

"Guess who's back!" Ron Weasley grinned from the doorway, staring right at Hermione.


	10. Promising

News of their relationship spread like wildfire. Students stared when they walked together down the hall, whether or not they were showing any signs of emotion toward each other. Everyone in Hermione's potions class would stare at the two, waiting for some kind of exchange between the two, but nothing came. They acted completely professional, except when they were alone.

Hermione laughed, "No Severus, not again. I'm tired."

She was sitting on his desk, and he leaned against her, his hands on the desk. She cuddled into his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"Well, would you like to go to bed?" He asked her.

She looked at the door and hesitated. He immediately knew what she was thinking.

"I'll walk you there again if you would like." He held her hand softly. She continued to look at the door. Finally after a few minutes she turned to him.

"Can I just stay here?" She begged. He wasn't against it, of course, but McGonagall had suggested they keep their relationship slightly professional while in the castle. He sighed and thought for a moment.

"Hermione, you're going to have to sleep in your dormitory. I'm sorry, but I'll walk you there."

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry. Now come on, you're past curfew as it is." She hopped down off of his desk and grabbed his hand and they walked.

Outside the painting of the fat lady Hermione held onto him and kissed him. He held her tight and returned her kiss. She took a breath and entered the common room. She immediately felt Ron's eyes on her as she walked quickly from the painting to the stairs of the girls dorm, trying to beat him to them. When she made it to her dorm she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione walked down the main staircase and was pushed forward by someone but then quickly pulled back. Ron laughed when she screamed out of pure fright.

"Hey!" A voice echoed through the hall. Severus had his wand pointed at Ron.

"I didn't do anything." Ron simply strutted down the stairs with a smirk on his face before entering the Great Hall. "Yet."

Hermione walked down and met Severus. "I'm going to go crazy. He does stupid little things like that everyday just to get to me."

"It's alright, you'll be okay." Severus promised, hoping he was right.


	11. Attempt to Kill

*So now I guess my chapters are all completely underlined? Well I didn't underline them at all, so I apologize, I guess it just happens when I upload them, or fanfiction did it. Ughhh frustrating.*

Sitting at the staff table, Severus scanned the crowd. There was no sign of Hermione. He leaned over to McGonagall.

"Professor, have you seen Hermione today?" He asked. She glanced over at him.

"No I haven't, I had assumed she was with you. She wasn't in her dorm last night." McGonagall spat.

Severus immediately stood from the table. She wasn't with him last night. He had walked her to the Gryffindor common room. He had assumed she went straight to bed. Severus visited the library, the dungeons, and every floor in the castle. He couldn't find her anywhere. Finally he found Harry.

"Potter, where is that map of yours?" He held out his hand.

"Why do you need it?" Harry asked. Harry did not approve of Severus and Hermione, and was not about to comply to anything.

"Hermione is missing, I cannot find her anywhere. I just need to know where she is." Severus grew impatient.

"Must you know where she is every second of the day? Maybe she needs space." Harry began to walk off.

"Not with that friend of yours walking around, he wants to hurt her!" Severus shouted at Harry's back.

Harry stopped and turned.

"Now if you really care about her you will let me see that map so I know she is safe."

Harry tapped the map, muttering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.", and was finally able to locate the little dot with her name above it.

"She's on the third floor, in one of the abandoned classrooms. 24c."

But Severus was already on his way to the third floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke with a freight. She looked around, not recognizing where she was.

"My god, I put a sleeping charm on you to hold you for a few hours or so, not like 6." Ron was sitting on a desk by the door. Hermione searched her robes.

"Looking for this?" Ron spun her wand between his fingers.

Hermione couldn't say anything, she was in shock. He had her, trapped. She didn't know where she was, other than the fact that she was in a classroom of some sort, one that looked abandoned. She started to run for the door, but Ron held her back.

"I've put a silencing charm on the room, so no matter how many times you bang on that door and shout, no one's going to hear you." He laughed and shut the door behind him.

Hermione turned the knob over and over, but the door refused to open. Tears streamed down her face. How long had she been gone? There weren't any windows, so she couldn't tell if it was day or night. If it was only a few hours no one would notice her missing yet. She hit the door over and over, screaming out, hoping maybe by some chance someone might hear. What Ron said started to seem true though, when no one answered her calls for help.

She slid down the wall and bawled. She didn't know if anyone was coming, or if anyone would come at all. She felt weak. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, and she felt as if some type of weakening spell was put on her. Slowly her energy level decreased until it felt as if it would be impossible for her to stand if she needed to.

Severus slammed into the door. Hermione heard it, and lifted her head.

"Alohamora!" Severus pointed at the lock on the door, but nothing happened. He shouted at the door. "Hermione, if you're in there I'm blasting the door open. Get as far away from the door as you can!"

Hermione crawled into the opposite corner of the room before the door shattered to pieces, blown off of its hinges. Severus hurried into the room and immediately ran over to Hermione.

"What happened!?" He demanded, but she couldn't respond.

'Well, well. I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up." Ron stood in the doorway, examining the damage done to the rooms entrance.

Severus didn't have time to reach for his wand before Ron threw him with a spell, Severus landing in a heap on the floor. He immediately stood and responded, throwing Ron out into the hallway. With Ron collapsed on the floor, it seemed as if the charms placed on Hermione lifted. She followed Severus into the hallway and watched the two duel. When Severus finally thought he had Ron finished, lying motionless on the floor Severus turned his back, focusing on Hermione.

She kissed him and he held her tight. The moment of happiness was cut short when Hermione glanced around Severus and saw Ron getting to his feet, about to cast something at Severus's back.

"AVADA-" Ron began but Hermione answered.

"RICTUSEMPRA!" Hermione pointed at Ron with all the power she had, and Ron slammed into the back wall, spinning, with such force, a chunk of the concrete fell to the floor with him. He lay still, finally, not moving a single muscle.


	12. UPDATE

*UPDATE: I was able to fix the underlining =D


	13. Changed

Ron was gone, finally. He had been taken away, and he wouldn't be able to get to Hermione any longer. In the few days that passed, Severus was unable to tell Hermione the contents of a letter he had received. Finally he felt it was information she needed to know, and the day before his departure he sat her down.

"Hermione, I have been assigned a task." He spoke very professionally and monotone, showing no emotion.

"Okay…" Hermione was very confused, but listened to him anyway.

"A band of dark wizards has formed, and they're trying to create a large group. That is all I can tell you, but I have been given the task, along with a few others, to find them and break them apart. I have been told my journey will last no longer than 3 months, but you can never be sure." He looked into her eyes as the confusion started to wear away, to be replaced by sadness.

"Three months? But that's an awfully long time Severus." Hermione tried to fight the tears that were trying so desperate to fall.

"I know, but I promise you I will write. I'm not sure how often but I will send word to you." He leaned in to kiss her but she held back.

"When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." He sighed.

Hermione said nothing. She leaned in to him, but the kiss felt forced. They made love one final time that night, and she stayed in his dorm overnight. But something felt wrong. Knowing that in a matter of hours he wouldn't be there to protect her and to hold her when she needed him scared her worse than anything. Worse than the thought of Ron coming back again, or dark wizards taking over the school, or anything that might instill fear in her. This beat everything out. She cried herself to sleep silently, hoping he wouldn't notice.

That morning they barely spoke. Upon his leaving, Hermione kissed him and looked him right in the eyes.

"Promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise you, I'll come back to you." He kissed her forehead one more time and walked away, not knowing that as soon as he stepped away from her, something in Hermione changed. And not for the better.

*Short chapters, sorry guys, but I got like 5 reviews MAYBE on the last chapter? I have an awesome line for this, and if you guys want to know what happens maybe you should reviewww =D


	14. UPDATE 2

Thank you for reading my story everyone, and for adding it to your subscriptions, but I wanted to share something with you. At this point I know I haven't updated for a while and I apologize sincerely, but I have had NO extra time right now I am extremely busy. It has nothing to do with the reviews, because you guys are AWESOME at reviewing and I have no problem adding chapters. As soon as I'm done with school for the summer I will update, so just give me about a week and a half to 2 weeks and there will be another chapter. Just wanted to share that because a lot of people have been messaging me about it. THANK YOU for everything, you guys are awesome (:


	15. Back Again REWRITTEN

**I RE-WROTE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE, LETS BE SERIOUS, IT SUCKED BEFORE HAHA =)**

**You guys held out! You put up with me and my extremely busy schedule, and since I'm leaving for another week I thought it would be ridiculous for you to hold out any longer, so it's now 3:04 a.m. the night before I leave, writing this SUPER long chapter because you guys are worth it and I was stupid for making you wait so long. So thank you guys SOOO much for not giving up on me, I'm working on it I promise! Haha =)**

The castle looked the same as before. It's dark turrets casting long shadows across the lawn. A tall man stood before the entrance of the castle, looking up. He had his cloak on, along with his hood, as if the last thing he wanted was to be recognized. With a deep sigh he stepped into the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I am so sorry I had to leave you, but I will return as soon as I can. I can't give you details on where I am, and I will have to keep my writings to you short. I love you and I will come back to you just like I had promised._

_Yours always,_

_Severus_

_Hermione read the letter silently. She felt like she should have been crying, but for some reason the tears wouldn't come. She stared at her food for a few seconds before pushing the plate away and dismissing herself from the table. Eyes followed her as she left. When she reached the common room she wrote a response._

_Severus,_

_I miss you. More than you probably know. No one here understands what I'm going through. Harry tries to converse with me, but there's no point, he doesn't know what's going on. I'm counting the days until you return to me. I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms again and know that you're all mine and no one else's._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His shoes made a loud clacking noise on the hall, since no one was there. It was deep in the night, and everyone in the castle must have been asleep. He lightly walked through the hall until he found the menacing staircase that must lead to the dungeons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Severus,_

_I didn't get a response to your last letter. It makes me worry, but I suppose it must be hard to write me. If you get the chance though, please inform me that you're alright._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Three weeks later she received a response._

_Hermione,_

_I am okay._

_Severus_

_This letter made Hermione cry. Maybe it was the fact that he only wrote one sentence, or that the letter had no emotion in it, but she couldn't stop herself from letting the tears flow. Once again, she couldn't eat. Instead of going to the common room, Hermione allowed herself to be taken down to the dungeon, curl up in his bed, and cry. She barely left that bed for the next year and a half. And for the next year and a half, she never received another letter._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With one last tug on his hood he descended the stairs, hating every clack on every stair until he reached the bottom. Finally he was face to face with a heavy door. He unlocked it with a key and entered. He placed his bags down, and finally removed his cloak.

When he walked to the side room he noticed a figure in the unkempt bed. Drawing his wand, he moved closer. This made the floor boards creak, and the figure sat straight up, and the lights in the room flickered on in one swift movement. There, sitting in his bed was a girl who looked no older than 19. She had long dark hair, a pretty but sour face thanks to her very pale skin, and she looked as if she weighed maybe 95 pounds.

Her mouth dropped in shock when she noticed he was standing there, but happiness only flickered on her face for a mere second before it was replaced with extreme loathing. As she raised herself out of bed, Severus backed up.

"Hermione?" He asked. He knew the answer, he would know her anywhere, but he desperately wished it wasn't true.

"Yes Severus, it's me. Look at what you did to me. You told me you would be gone for 3 months, and you show up 2 years later!" She did not yell, and he was shocked.

"Hermione I can explain-" He started.

He couldn't stop staring at her. Here for 2 years he had fantasized about the gorgeous, fit, beautiful girl he would come home to. He had imagined what she would say when he came through the door, how he would hold her, where he would touch her. What he didn't expect was a dark and sinister girl who looked back at him with extreme hate.

"Yes, I'm very different. I couldn't eat when you left Severus. I just sat in this cold room for days, weeks, months. Staring at the door, wishing you would walk back through it. I finally came to the realization that you must be dead. You promised me you would come back to me!" Finally she started to cry. Severus wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know who she was. He didn't know who the girl standing in front of him was, because she was not who he had known or expected.

"Hermione, I can't control dark magic, and I can't control those involved in it. I was told I would not be gone for long, but they were wrong. I did promise I would come back to you and I have! It may not have been as soon as you had hoped, but this is not what I had hoped for either! Hermione I don't know who you are anymore!" Severus turned away from her, he couldn't look at her.

"Well I'm sorry that I have disappointed you." She said flatly.

"I just want the old Hermione back, the Hermione I had dreamed about coming home to, the one who would welcome me with open arms, the healthy Hermione, MY Hermione."

She walked over to him slowly. She lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry." she whispered, and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus didn't see her the next day. He didn't know where she went, and he couldn't believe anything that had happened the night before. He tried to get his thoughts straight, but every time he was able to think of something else, something reminded him of her. He felt a huge lump in his stomach when he went to bed the next night, wishing that he could just be with her again, the Hermione he had left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked straight out of Hogwarts and went back home. Her parents weren't there. She desperately wanted to go up to her old bed, curl up, and pout again, but she knew she couldn't do it. She needed to change who she had turned into. It was the only way to get him back. She didn't know where to start, but she headed for the kitchen anyway. When she got there she just started to eat. She ate everything in sight, anything that was edible, until the kitchen looked as if it had been robbed. With a replenishing spell she replaced the missing food so her parents wouldn't notice.

She then went upstairs and stepped into the shower. Instead of the cold showers she had taken while he was gone, she turned up the heat as high as it would go. When she got out, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was the first time she had seen herself in a while. Running her wand over her hair, she turned it back to its natural color and wave.

She still looked slightly sick, but much better. Healthier, at least. That night she slept the deepest sleep she had in a long time. When she woke up, she knew that that day was the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The next day he awoke, but felt very strange. He had an odd up-beat feeling in his gut. When he went to breakfast, nothing was new. The same with lunch, and finally dinner. When he retired to his room, however, tears of joy came to his eyes. There, standing in front of his desk, was Hermione. But not the Hermione he had seen a few nights before. This Hermione had flowing brown hair, lightly pigmented skin, pink cheeks, and a smile.

He ran to her, picked her up, and spun her. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her as hard as he possibly could.

"I missed you." She cried through tears.

"I missed you too. More in these past two days than I did for those two years I was gone." He whispered.

"I lost it. I did nothing I missed you so badly. I couldn't believe that you were gone, so I just stopped living. When you came back, I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. I had honestly thought you were dead. I walked out because I thought maybe it was a dream, maybe I was crazy. I am so sorry you had to see me so weak. But the next day I left the castle, I went home, I went back to my senses, I ate, and I learned who I was again, and who I needed to be. For me, and for you, and I came back to you." She smiled and kissed him once again. She still couldn't believe he was back in her arms, but this time it was a good thing, and she knew that something magical was about to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you guys like that better than the first chapter I put up, I know I sure do! You guys are SO great and I promise as soon as I get back I will write you another chapter, I love where I'm going to take my story, and you deserve it because I've been so obnoxious and lazy. =)**


	16. Big News

Hermione's eyes flittered open. She looked at the clock. 7:38 a.m. She rolled over and looked at her bed partner. He was still asleep, but she kissed him anyway. She couldn't help but smile. Last night they had made the most passionate and erotic love they had ever made. She stared at him, waiting for him to wake up. When he finally did he kissed her. She had expected it to be hard and passionate like the kisses he had planted on her last night, but it wasn't. It was light and sweet.

She ran her hands through his hair, playing. He took her hand and kissed it. They spent two hours laying in bed, silently communicating with kisses and actions, not saying a single word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month and a half later, Hermione sat in Severus' study, waiting for him to arrive. He entered and smiled at the sight of her. He kissed her once again, but this time Hermione looked into his eyes.

"Severus, I have something to tell you."

He looked at her, expecting her to be joking, but she looked serious, so he listened.

"Severus, I'm pregnant." She smiled excitedly, but stopped once she saw his facial expression.

He drew away from her. He couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No! No, no, no Severus no! I want this. This isn't a bad thing, we can have a family!" Tears came to her eyes as she tried to convince him.

"I ruined your life. I'm sorry Hermione."

"Severus I want to have this child, this isn't a bad thing, please just listen to me!"

He finally faced her.

"Severus I'll admit I was shocked when I found out, and I was upset for a little while, but then I realized that this is a beautiful thing! Severus we can be a family! I love you, and this child was created because I love you. This isn't bad, it's a very, very good thing!" She kissed him repeatedly.

He sighed. "We should get married."

Hermione gasped, "Yes! Oh my goodness Severus are you serious?"

He looked at the floor. "Yes, I'll go pick out a ring tomorrow. I want this child to come into a family, and not a broken one."

Hermione kissed him again. And again, and again. Finally, she would have what she wanted.


	17. The Big Day

He was beautiful, every piece of him. Hermione looked at him through the crack in the double doors, standing there rather awkwardly. A smile worked its way onto her face. She thought back through everything they had ever been through. The fights, the crying, and the love. The love was the most important part.

"_I love you! That's what the problem is!" His voice echoed through the room._

"_Then prove it to me! You spineless git, prove it to me!" She shrieked back._

_A huge crash engulfed the room as the bottle he threw smashed into the opposite wall._

Hermione had told herself over and over not to let herself cry, so she looked up at the ceiling, urging the tears to seep back and wait until a more appropriate moment.

"_What were you doing walking around with him?"_

"_Severus he's my friend!"_

"_He wants more than friendship from you, I can tell!"_

"_Severus you're completely paranoid! Am I not allowed to have friends now!"_

_He grabbed her arm and swiftly turned her to face him._

"_OW Severus that hurts!"_

She could hear people inside with him talking to each other. The hustle and bustle was too much for Hermione. The time she had by herself was incredibly stimulating and refreshing.

"_Hermione what is it?"_

"_It's my parents…they've been killed."_

"_I-Hermione I'm so sorry…"_

She looked up when she heard the music. This was her moment. The double doors opened slowly and the whole room inside turned to face her and stood on their feet.

One small step at a time she made her way down the white aisle. Her eyes met his and the eye contact never broke. A smile swept onto his face. She was absolutely beautiful. Her white dress flowed over her hips and poofed out until it reached the floor, like in Cinderella. Her hair was pulled half up and the rest was in ringlets around her face. A veil that matched her dress flowed from the crown of her head to the floor. He had to fight back tears.

Neither of them listened to what the preacher was saying, and repeated after him. The only moment either of them remember were the "I do's". After the preacher gave his permission, Snape grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss filled with every ounce of love for her in his body, and tears flowed down Hermione's face as she felt it. He took her hand in his and they ran down the aisle and out the doors, into the future that was waiting for them.


	18. Finale

The Finale

Hey guys, it's Kelsey. I don't even think you guys knew that was my name. So here I am, writing to you guys in this story for the last time (sort of). I didn't know how to change a story from "Incomplete" to "Complete" so I'm here to tell you that You're Gonna Be the One That Saves Me is over. Please do not stop reading this, though, because I have news for you guys.

1. I ended this story with their wedding because I'm not exactly sure how I wanted to develop their marriage or their children, and I decided that the majority of the story was based around their growing relationship and honestly it was getting dry at the end. I didn't want to keep word-vomiting out chapters for a story that didn't have my heart in it anymore. And so, this story has been ended. It has served me well over the past 3 (almost 4!) years, and I can't believe what it has turned into. You as readers are amazing. I have only gotten a few negative reviews and the rest have been more than amazing. I can't stress how awesome you guys have been to me, and therefore I have news for you: This may be the end of this story, but it is not the end for my Snape and Hermione world.

2. From that, I will say that I have 2 stories in development as we speak. Yes, two. I am more than excited to share them with you and I will give you a quick rundown on them. The first is a story I have developed in my mind since the beginning of my Snape/Hermione fantasy. It will basically record their lives and their relationship of which (to me) J.K. (amazing as she is), left out of the books. This means that I will be following the story line from about Hermione's third year, and develop their friendship and relationship while staying parallel with the books. Basically, to me, it is background of the original books. I'm really excited, and I decided to give you guys a quick preview. This is during the fourth book, after Dumbledore sends Snape back to Voldemort. Hermione chases Severus down and tries to convince him to not to go to Voldemort:

"How am I supposed to know if you're okay? I can't just go home knowing that you're with him, probably enduring something horrible. I have to know you're okay." She sniffed, talking into his chest. She found it was easier than looking him in the eye and telling him this. He sighed and waited a few moments before talking.

"If I'm okay, I will send you an owl. I can't tell you it will be soon, but I'll send it when I can. You're just a girl, Miss Granger. There isn't anything romantic between us." His voice caught slightly in his voice as he said it, but he knew that this was the truth.

She nodded silently and let go of him. He inclined his head at her and turned around, walking down the drive. A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she ran to him again and grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Kiss me." She said.

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, Miss Granger. You're too young."

She didn't let go of him. "Severus this may be the last time we ever see each other. Please just kiss me. I know you want to. I can't let you leave without something to know I'm not crazy." She looked deep into his eyes. "Please Severus." She whispered.

My second story is not in line with the books, because it is after what has happened. In it, through a twist of fate, Severus has not died. I haven't started writing this one yet, so I don't have a preview for you, but I have developed this in my mind, at a ministry party a few years after the war (this may be different than my story when I publish it):

Lucius Malfoy sat down across from her and tried desperately to get her attention.

"I apologize Miss Granger, but I couldn't help but notice a pretty girl such as yourself sitting alone. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me in a dance?"

Just as the words came out of his mouth Hermione looked over his shoulder and saw a flurry of black robes make its way through the crowd. A smile crossed her lips as she turned to Lucius.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy-" She began.

"Lucius." He interrupted.

"Actually, _Mr. Malfoy_, I would much prefer dancing with S-, with my date." She nodded curtly before getting up and walking over to Severus. She stopped right in front of him.

"Dance with me." It was not a question, more of a soft demand.

Severus said nothing, but held out his hand, which she took lightly, and the two made their way to the middle of the floor.

3. I'm so excited for both of these stories, but I have something else to tell you which you guys will probably like: I'm going to write both of these stories in their entirety BEFORE I publish them. That way, I have no excuse not to update! It'll be great because you guys will get a new chapter ever few days, and I won't constantly feel the pressure to write a new chapter, and I wont ever feel like the story isn't going where I want it to go. They are still in development so it will be a few weeks, and I assume the first one will be published first, and I will then send out another chapter to THIS story to let you guys know it has been published so you can follow it from there.

4. Let me know what you think! Leave me a review here, so I know what your thoughts are on these stories so far.

5. I love you guys, you're awesome. If you would like, you can follow me on twitter: KelseyyHanna

Until the next story,

Kelsey


End file.
